


i promised myself (wouldn't let you complete me)

by theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Future Fic, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: and all I do is cry and complain, 'cause second's not the same...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: August 2020 - Exchange





	i promised myself (wouldn't let you complete me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybuginette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/gifts).



> and they were roommates
> 
> Bonus fic for ladybuginette. May your family and friends remain safe 💛
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely missnoodles.
> 
> Title & summary from Is There Somewhere by Halsey.

Chat Noir rests his head in her lap. Ladybug strokes through it, which is calming for both of them. She's the type that always needs something to do with her hands, some kind of movement.

"I can't believe it's over," she says. "I was starting to think that I would never be free."

"You...thought of this as a burden?" Chat asks, looking up at her sleepily.

"I never asked for this." She sighs. "I thought of _being a superhero_ as a duty, a weight on my shoulder. But never you. When we're together, I feel like that burden is lifted away from me. That I don't have to be alone. I have you."

"And you always will, milady."

* * *

As Ladybug and Chat Noir, they hold their secret rendezvous at an apartment they share. Ladybug gives Chat her share of the expenses monthly and he does the actual paying -- to keep their identities intact. She's the one who got their outfits for them to hang out with their kwamis.

They've only been doing this for a few months. They both know that it won't last.

As Marinette and Adrien, they're neighbors by coincidence. Adrien lives with Luka and Kagami lives with Marinette and apparently they both picked the same mid-range apartment complex so that Luka and Marinette wouldn't have to feel like they didn't earn it.

Marinette and Adrien both have "secret significant others" that they can't share the identity of or it would put both of them at risk.

Luka figured out that it was referring to Ladybug and Chat Noir before Kagami did, but Kagami knew their identities for longer, so the two of them generally consider it a tie between them. They have some very nice hangouts while they're off with their "secrets". (Sometimes those hangouts involve wine. Sometimes they involve cuddling on the couch and watching whatever TV is on that they make fun of. Sometimes they just cook dinner together and separate after. Sometimes they lament about being in love with their respective roommates.)

For Marinette and Adrien, Ladybug and Chat Noir, there’s no way that they can go without falling onto each other. Luka calls them complementary, a perfect counterpoint of individual melodies that, when put together, sound perfect. Kagami doesn’t believe in destiny, but she admits sometimes that she thinks that in every universe they’ll always be the ones left behind.

* * *

"Do you want to drop the masks?"

"Maybe someday soon. I want to just...live under the illusion a little more."

"What illusion, milady?" He sounds almost heartbroken. Ladybug's eyes are teary as she takes him into a passionate kiss, to avoid talking.

But they can't avoid the subject forever. 

* * *

"Hey there," Luka says as he sits down across from her, "how's it been?"

"Pretty good." She sighs, though, which breaks the pleasant lie that everyone has to tell when asked that question.

"You know you can be honest with me. Is something wrong?"

"There is, but not something I should really talk to you about."

"About your secret boyfriend?" he teases.

"Yeah." Her shoulders slump a bit.

"Oh." He frowns. "No fun teasing when it's true."

"It's just…he wants to meet up for real, as Marinette and whoever he is. I'm not sure if I want to. I don't think he'd be completely different, and odds are that I don't know him, but I'm still nervous about it. I hope it doesn't like, alter our dynamic forever, but something as big as this is going to change the nature of our relationship."

"You're strong, amazing, and beautiful. Anyone who doesn't see that is stupid. And I mean this in a completely objective way. I'm not the only person who's thought that."

"I know, I have better self-confidence than when I was 13 or 14. He knows a different part of me that I don't really show anyone else. That's why we're dating. And I know it's irresponsible to date someone I don't really know, but I feel like I know him better than anyone."

"I don't exactly understand as in I've been in your position, but I understand what you mean. People tend to show different sides of themselves with different people. And if he's really right for you, then he'll like all the parts. Whether it's the ones you show him or the ones you show to other people."

"Thanks, Luka." She pauses to take a drink of her hot chocolate. "What's up with your life?"

"I think I'm ready to tell you about this."

"Oh?"

He blushes. "I have a crush on Adrien."

She smirks. Marinette has Chat Noir - she doesn't need either of them. Luka and Adrien can have each other. Maybe…she doesn't want to look to a future that might not happen.

"Well, I will do anything in my power to help you two. But I can't change his feelings."

"I wouldn't want you to, Mari."

"Good."

* * *

"Marinette, it's your turn to cook."

She sighs and looks through the cabinets, and then in the fridge. She doesn't have enough time to do a pot pie. She has enough ingredients for a stir fry, or maybe a nice chef salad. For the salad she'd need to go out and get some salad mix to build from, though…

She doesn't mind running to the grocery store. "I'll be right back."

And then her Ladybug-burner (Chat paid the initial startup, she pays the bill) buzzes.

_ I know we just talked yesterday but I need you _

Oh. He needs her. But she has other obligations.

_ call instead? have headphones but other obligations. can listen _

She fumbles for the earbuds in her purse, plugging them into her phone with practiced ease.

"Kitten, is something wrong?"

"What do you have to do?" His voice sounds shaky, terrified -- something's wrong.

"I have to run to the grocery store, grab a bag of salad for dinner with my roommate, and cook for us. I have to schedule our dates to coordinate to when she cooks so she cooks for just herself and the two of us…"

"Yeah." He's cutting her off, but she would have kept going, so it's probably for the best.

"Okay. Good. I'm going to guide you through some breathing exercises, is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Breathe in. Two. Three. Four. Hold. Two. Three. Four. Five. Out. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight."

"Okay." His voice sounds a little stronger. "Better."

"I'm at the checkout, love, give me a minute."

"Okay," he says, softly.

The checkout goes by quickly.

"Alright. What happened?"

"My cousin is in town. And he's dating this girl now…"

"Okay."

"He grew up in England. And he thinks he's better than me because he isn't nice to people." So he's that kind of asshole. "And...remember that girl I said that made me uncomfortable back in collège?"

"He and her are dating?"

"I feel like they're doing it to spite me. I don't think they are, but logic holds no place within my heart." He laughs in a self-deprecating way. "It just feels rather unexpected. I didn't know what she did with herself after graduating lycée."

"I don't know enough to say whether their relationship is genuine or not, but I'm sure you'll be okay. And remember, you don't owe them anything. Just because you and him are cousins doesn't mean that you owe him your time just for being blood related. That doesn't matter. You don't have to see him if you don't want to."

"I wish you were here."

"Me too, love. But I can't." She gets onto the elevator, pressing the button for her floor.

"I know. If we knew, then maybe we wouldn't have to hide anymore. We could tell our friends."

"I'm still thinking about it. And I definitely don't want to over the phone."

"I wouldn't ask you to. Next time…"

"I'll tell you if I want to. Until next time."

"Until we see each other again. I love you." She smiles at that, even after the beep of the dial tone. 

The elevator dings to let her off. She fumbles for her keys, unlocking the apartment door.

Well, she has the rest of the night to think about it. And a few more days until they see each other.

**Author's Note:**

> It gets worse before it gets better.


End file.
